


Trouble Is A Bubble In the Champagne Glass

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: CSI!Barry, M/M, Mayor!AU, Mayor!Len, political fundraisers are the unequivocal worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Len lays eyes on him, it’s like the whole world stops for a half-second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Is A Bubble In the Champagne Glass

The moment Len lays eyes on him, it’s like the whole world stops for a half-second.

Time passes slower than molasses as Len traces the lines of that tall, trim body clad in a tailored suit. The stranger’s golden-brown hair is artfully messy, practically glowing under the bright lights. A pair of thin glasses frames rests on his face, a far cry from the heavy, clunky, ‘hipster’ ones too many people seem to favor these days. There’s a flash of red at his neck- the color’s intriguing and provocative, a deep scarlet. Unusual for a tie. Enough to get Len’s attention.

“Lisa,” Len says quietly, angling his body so that he’s facing away just enough to keep the man in his sight while still looking like they’re deeply involved in a conversation. “Who is that?”

Lisa doesn’t miss a beat, dropping her phone that she’d been tapping away at back into her purse and scanning the crowds behind Len. Central City Museum is packed full of socialites attending the latest fundraiser, but Lisa has always been extraordinarily good at noticing the same things Len does. It’s part of why they work so well together.

“Golden dress or red?” She asks. Len shakes his head.

“Neither. He’s wearing a black suit, red tie. Brown hair, about 6 feet,” Len says. Lisa blinks and refocuses, squinting a little as she surveys the crowd again.

“I see him,” she announces. “He’s standing next to- oh, I know her. That’s Iris West. She’s a detective for CCPD,” Lisa says.

“I knew that already,” Len says absently. He’s seen her a few times at the station. The stranger laughs, tilting his head back and exposing the long column of his throat, and halfway across the room Len still tracks the movement with ease. “What about him?” He asks, voice rougher than before.

Lisa rolls her eyes at him. “Oh, will you chill, Lenny? I was getting to that,” she says. “He must be Allen. Iris has mentioned him before. He works as a CSI for CCPD.”

Len freezes. “Allen?” He asks, and there’s no disguising the mixture of surprise and shock in his voice. “Barry Allen?”

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never met him,” Lisa says dismissively. She glances up at Len and her eyes narrow. “But you have, haven’t you.” It’s not a question.

Len knocks back the last of his glass of champagne rather than answer, feeling the alcohol burn its way down his throat and wishing for something stronger. Possibly better-tasting as well. He glances around and places the glass on the tray of a passing waiter, grabbing a full one. His hands feel shaky and clumsy, and he needs to hold something. He needs to ground himself.

“I think we went to high school together,” he settles on eventually when Lisa won’t stop glaring at him. Her face relaxes, but then she raises one delicate eyebrow and he knows he’s just made it worse.

“You think, Lenny?” She says, voice as sweet as honey. “I thought that eidetic memory of yours meant you only ever knew. Why the uncertainty?”

Len scowls at her. “Lisa,” he says through gritted teeth. “Don’t.”

“Hm.” Lisa scowls right back, pouting her lips and scrunching up her nose in an adorable mockery of his face. “I think I will.”

Then she steps around him and strides confidently across the room, high heels clicking and gold dress shimmering as she smoothly inserts herself into the conversation between Allen and West. Len swears low under his breath and turns to follow her, clutching his glass tightly.

By the time he catches up, Lisa has already dragged West into a discussion about the practicality of using heels to stab people. West looks delighted. Allen looks terrified, and is slowly edging his way out of range. Len smirks. Allen was always the smart kid in the class.

“Lenny! There you are!” Lisa says when she notices he’s arrived, like she hadn’t just manipulated him into coming over. “Let me introduce you to-” she says, turning to face West.

“Miss West,” Len cuts in, reaching out to take her hand in his and brush a soft kiss across her knuckles. “Detective for CCPD, if I recall correctly?”

Iris blushes just a bit, the rosy glow accentuating the beautiful pink dress she’s wearing. “Please, call me Iris,” she says. “Oh! And this is my friend Barry. We work together, sort of.”

“Sort of?” Lisa inquires like she doesn’t already know.

“I’m a detective, he’s a CSI,” Iris explains, and reaches out a hand, looping it around Allen’s arm and dragging him closer. “Bear! Say hello to my new best friend.” She grins at Lisa. Lisa smiles back, genuine delight sparkling in her eyes.

Allen glances at Iris before he swallows and speaks to Lisa as well. “Uh, I’m Barry. Barry Allen,” he introduces himself, holding his hand out hesitatingly.

Lisa swoops in and shakes it firmly, shooting him a dazzling smile as she steps on Len’s foot. He winces a little at the pain but decides to take her cue. As soon as Lisa drops Allen’s hand Len’s reaching forward, grasping it in his own. Then he brings it up to his lips and kisses the back of Allen’s hand as gently as he had West’s.

“Pleasure,” Len says with all the charm he can muster, as he gazes into the eyes of the first man he ever fell in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> swingsetindecember on tumblr made two awesome posts about an Earth-2 AU with Len as the Mayor that inspired this. The can be found here:  
> http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/139057804142/where-mayor-leonard-snart-is-always-trying-to-get#notes  
> http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/139080767597/coldflash-aus-that-i-think-about-earth2len-is-a#notes


End file.
